On The Sakura Tree
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Sitting on the blooming sakura tree might be one of his favorite activity all night. But somehow, his lovely attendant accompanied him and she was ended in his tight embrace that night. It was a knockout ceremony.


_**On The Sakura Tree**_

_A Oneshot of Youkai Rikuo and Yuki Onna (Tsurara) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not the owner of Nuramago. It belong to an awesome mangaka named Shiibashi Hiroshi._

_**Summary:**__ Rikuo Nura is now officialy the 3rd head of Nura Clan, and Nurarihyon is going to make an official party at the night. And somehow, Rikuo just ended up on a blooming sakura tree with Tsurara slept in his embrace._

_**Warning:**__ Number one, grammar is in error! I beg your pardon. ;_; _

On The Sakura Tree

The official ceremony for the newest Nura Clan's head has finished. The clan is now celebrating the crowning by a party. A party by Nurarihyon for his grandson, Nura Rikuo.

The preparation for the party go merry. The whole household is preparing for the sake, the dishes. Everyone is busy. Tsurara is indeed one of the busy attendants. Well, she really look forward for the party after all. And she is now preparing the sake with Kejourou.

"Tsurara-chan, bring me that box of sake and let it cold." Kejourou said while she is working her job as well.

"Okay!" Tsurara nodded and ran to pick up the boxes. After she picked it up, she gave it to Kejourou after she cold it with her icy breath.

"What should I do again ... " Tsurara murmured.

Kejourou seemed noticed it and glancing through Tsurara's oddly attitude, "Now now Tsurara, what happened?"

"Huh?" Tsurara who is straightly naïve, was asking herself that question, '_what happened?_'

"You see .. I see you a bit odd these days. Are you fine?" she asked.

Tsurara answered, "I..I...I'm fine of course Kejourou! Don't worry!" ... she lied.

"Reaaaally?"

"Reaaaaally. U..umm, yeah."

"You don't have any problems with Rikuo-sama, do you Tsurara?" oh my, Kejourou hit in the jackpot.

Tsurara whom can't said a word that could counterattack Kejourou, glancing down to the floor and thinking what she should do next. She didn't know the best, but talking to Kejourou might be a good thing as well ...

"Well ... "

"Well?"

"I think ... I am ... I am je—"

"Tsurara? Kejourou?" a familiar voice is calling those two. Kejourou stared at the shadow, frowned. And Tsurara just smiled anxiously.

"Tch, Kubinashi!" Kejourou frowned, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to help Nurarihyon-sama?"

Kubinashi stared at Kejourou and answered, "Nurarihyon-sama asked me to search for Tsurara. He wanted to talk to her. So Tsurara?"

Tsurara smiled sadly to Kejourou, "I'll be back!"

And she walked away with Kubinashi to Nurarihyon's room. Her heart questioned and pondered, what did she do so Nurarihyon would call her to his room? What did he want to discuss? She glanced through the corridor and she found herself in front of the former commander's room.

Tsurara nodded to Kubinashi and politely open the shoji door. And she found Nurarihyon is in the middle of sipping his tea.

"Oh, Tsurara." he stuttered. "Here, I wanted to talk about something."

Tsurara sat on the pillow in front of Nurarihyon, and she glanced at him, "What is it Nurarihyon-sama?"

"It's nothing trivial, it's nothing serious! So take the chill Tsurara." He assured her with chuckles, "I wanted you to keep this." soon after, Nurarihyon lend Tsurara a bottle of cold sake. He smiled, "It's Rikuo's favorite. You should give him a cup of it, tonight okay?"

Tsurara stared disbeliefing at the sake. Then she stared at her master and she asked a straight question, "Why me, Nurarihyon-sama?"

Nurarihyon smiled and answered, "Because ... Well, it's just a _because_. You should gave him just one cup okay?" Then he smirked, "Or else will happen."

"B..But ..." Tsurara wanted to decline, because she just felt she was not the right person to give the sake of her beloved person. She just felt Kana or Yura was the one who could give it to him.

And Nurarihyon knew what was in Tsurara's head right now, "Tsurara, I heard about your problem with my grandson."

Oh, that shocked Tsurara, "But I trust my grandson on his decision. He knows what he must do. So ... Here, take this sake and that'll solve the problem later on."

"Still ... I .. I don't have the rights to give it to him. I once failed protecting him, Nurarihyon-sama."

"It doesn't matter. He will answer your doubts. I'm sure, he won't pick the wrong decision. So be happy, and spend this sake okay? Though .. Give this first to Rikuo."

"I..I see .. Okay! I'll give it to master at the party. Thank you Nurarihyon-sama!" Tsurara excused herself and went out from the room.

Then Rikuo, the 3rd head of the Nura Clan, came in to his granddad room, "Old man, what did you talk about with Tsurara?"

"It's nothing for you to be worried about." Nurarihyon coldly said while he is drinking his tea slowly.

"Fine if you don't want to tell." The young man frowned and he walked away for his exit.

"Mad because you didn't know what I tell to Tsurara? Oh, I spotted some jealousy hmm?" Nurarihyon is really having fun teasing his grandson.

"What the heck. Of course no." Rikuo looked away from him and frowned.

"Rikuo, that's my surprise for you. I'm sure you did not hear my conversation, no?"

"No I'm not, Old man. I just got a snatch of the ending while I'm walking through the corridor. Then Tsurara just came out in front of me from your room."

"Nice. So be it. Anyway, Rikuo, you should gone to your room. And I suggested that you shouldn't go anywhere."

"Fine fine." Rikuo stuttered while he grab the shoji door.

"Oh yeah. One more thing." Nurarihyon suddenly stopped Rikuo's steps.

"You're getting to be a forgetful old man, aren't you?" Rikuo turned back. "Rikuo, I dare you to not do anything extraordinary or weird this night. Okay?"

"What? Of course not. I'm going to be fine." Rikuo didn't understand very much, "Anyway, I'm going to my room. Bye old man."

Rikuo walked to his room and Nurarihyon left with a cunning smirk. "I'm sure this plan will work somehow. I couldn't wait to see my grandson face that kind of challange!" and he chuckled cunningly.

Tsurara still walking to her room, while she holds the sake tightly to herself, she finally get in to her room.

She makes an ice tube and she put the sake away in it. Then she walked away from her room and back to the room where Kejourou is, she hummed and she felt quite happy.

"Tsurara-chan! What did the commander said to you?" Kejourou asked curiously.

"Oh, Kejourou-san, well .. It's nothing special. He..hehe," Tsurara smiled happily, and that triggers Kejourou on something, oddly. "Ohhh, is it about your concern these days? You seemed happy."

"M..me?"

"Yep."

"It's nothing really!" Tsurara started to behave oddly. "Anyway, I must get this going okay Kejourou-san? Bye!"

"My ... I guess the plan for Tsurara will go well.."

.:.:.:.:.

The preparations didn't take too much time. Although, there were some minor problems with the youkai-s. But it's not something that worth to be concerned of. And finally, the midnight comes. And the party had just started.

Tsurara is using a white furisode. Just as usual. Then she walked away from the room and brought the sake that the former commander gave to her.

"Tsurara-chan! Have fun on the party okay?" the human lady from the household said. "Oh, and they are having fun drinking sake in the central room." the mother of Rikuo Nura, Wakana Nura.

"Thank you Wakana-sama!" The girl smiling cherishly and she ran to the room so she could meet her subordinates.

"*hiccup* Ao! You should try this sake instead!" Kurotabo shout. "Nuh-uh! That's too soft for me, y'now? *hiccup*" and Aotabo shout back.

"Oh, Tsurara-chan! You're here. Finally!" shout Kejourou, "And all of the higher ups are here! *hiccup*"

'_Oh, so Kejourou-san is drunk as well!_' Tsurara thought. "Kejourou-san! You're drunk!" she said.

"Sssh! Okay! Because the 3rd is the head now, lemme ask something! And this question—*hiccup*"

"—was planned too by other higher ups! So give your best answer okay Rikuo-sama?" shout Aotabo.

Rikuo frowned, "Alright alright you drunk freaks." He shooked his head.

'_I wonder what Kejourou and the others are planning.._' Tsurara thought.

"So~didja have someone on your mind to be _married_ with? Eh, Rikuo?" Zen asked something. And that something is—

"What in the hell." Rikuo screamed behind his breath.

"Soooo? Who is it?" The youkai-s in the house are getting aggravated, they wanted to hear the answer soon. "Come on Rikuo, don't be such a cheap." Zen is even pressured him more.

_'... Ahahaha, I doubt it's going to be me ... It must be either Yura or Kana ...'_ Tsurara thought depressedly. She standed up, "Ano ... I'm sorry, but I'm going to have a fresh air in front ... " And then she walked outside. "Tsurara?" Kejourou and the others are staring at her, she is his most faithful attendant, but why she went out?

"...Tsurara?" Rikuo is worried.

"Let's continue shall we? Rikuo! Answer us!"

"...She is—"

And the moment he said it, the youkai-s are getting even merrier, happier. Because the person that's going to be the next princess is the person that the youkai-s are hoping for.

"That's nice, kid. You pick the right person."

"Don't tell me ..."

"We already know about it, anyway."

.:.:.:.:.

Tsurara currently is in her room, she is still depressed over the wife trivia. She knew if she still there, she'll pathetically cry in front of everyone. She is not just an ironhearted youkai, is she?

"O..okay Tsurara, please... Don't cry.." She said to herself. She knew she'll cry all over because Kana and Yura. Because her master asked her to protect those two. Because her master is loving them than her. She is pathetically destroyed by her thoughts that 90% of it was possible.

Then she realized, she still needed to deliver the sake that master Nurarihyon trusted to her. She then walked and rubbed her tears. She could not look week in front of her master, could she?

After she opened her shoji door, she then walked through the corridors, full of youkai-s. They're awkwardly chuckled and playing jokes, "So she is the one eh?"

Tsurara who didn't know what is the meaning between the words, are trying to ignore it and just smiled along the way. '_This is weird_', she said behind her icy breath.

After she went to the room again, all of her subordinates are glancing through her and chuckled loudly, "So it was Tsurara-chan! *hiccup*" Kejourou still drunk. "It didn't look weird for us, because he is always protecting you." Kubinashi suddenly murmured.

"W..what happened?" Tsurara finally asked.

"Ah! Tsurara! Hey! She is here! *hiccup*" Shout Kurotabo.

"You'll know soon Tsurara-Chan *hiccup* just go to Rikuo-sama. He's gone from the room, welllllll~" Kejourou added.

"O..Oh, okay." Tsurara took it, and she was confused.

Then, Tsurara nodded and walked away from the room.

"Hey! Guys! Wanted to see how the young boss? Come on rascals! Go along quietly with me!" Aotabo is making problem with Rikuo. Well, for exactly, all of them are making havoc for Rikuo.

"Aotabo." Nurarihyon halted.

The troops to spy Rikuo, halted, "Y..yes Nurarihyon-sama?"

"Don't do it. Let them have some fun together." Nurarihyon insisted. And smiled.

"R..Right." And the troops are fully dissapointed for it.

.:.:.

Tsurara walked to the pond, she is searching for her master. She walked around it, and finally found him. He is sitting on the branch, as usual.

Tsurara glanced at him and smiled, "Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo who noticed it, smiled and his hands are ordering Tsurara to come up to him. "Come here, Tsurara."

Tsurara who nodded confusely, is trying to climb her ways to Rikuo. It's not easy to climb with a furisode you know. And finally, she arrived at his place.

'Hey, you. Yes, day me. You could hear me?' Rikuo is trying to talk to his day form.

_What is it?_

'Are you in love with this girl?'

_... That's a pretty straight question. That's odd._

'Shut up. I'm just asking.'

_I like her. Yes. _

'You're not lying?'

_Yep, well ... _

'What? You didn't want me to propose Tsurara?'

_I wanted to ask first. Do you love her?_

'... What if I say yes?'

_Oh my goodness._

'Fine.'

_No, I mean, it's unusual for you to be so straight with me. Haha, I guess my thought this time was right. Go on! Marry her. I don't mind. ... But ..._

'You're still 12. You idiot. So I won't marry her, not now.'

_Fine with me. Now, let you have your happiness. At least we're loving the same person.._

"Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara snapped him out of his conversation. "Nurarihyon-sama asked me to give this sake to you." And thus, she gives the sake to him.

"Hmm? There are no brand ..." he stuttered.

"And Nurarihyon-sama was asking me to give you a cup." Tsurara nervously said. Then she pour the sake to the cup.

"Oi .. Tsurara."

"Hmm? What is it Rikuo-sama?"

"...Do you pledge your oath and faitfullness to me? Do you truly want to protect me?" He asked. He glanced through her, and then to the beautiful full moon.

"Should you even ask about that?" Tsurara said with annoyance.

"Huh...?"

"Of course I will. That's my purpose on living .. To protect the person who dear to you, to beside and always bear the burden you have ... That's the purpose on why I once changed sakazuki with you, Rikuo-sama." She said. She looked at his eyes. Enough to make him to touch her pale skin and kiss it.

"Really? We will fight the King of Darkness. Soon enough, are you not holding dear your precious life?" He said sadly.

"... Like I said, I won't leave your side. I'm a part of your Hyakki. And thus, I'll protect you—though .. I was once fail on protecting you." She is starting to cry. She is trying to cover her swollen eyes. She is wandering why she is such a weakling.

"Tsurara? Oi!"

"I..I'm fine. Thank you for the concern Rikuo-sama."

"If you say so ... Then, will you be ..."

"Will I be ?"

"My wife?"

She is staring at him, disbelieving. She gasped, her tears are flowing out again. She blushed, she felt a big happiness is flowing inside of her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to answer.

"I ... I will."

"But ..."

There are buts. There are.

"My human side ... Is 12 years old. And of course, he could not marry at such age.." he glanced once again to the moon, and now he stared intensely to her, "But ... He will and I will definitely marry you, after my Hyakki became the ruler, and I'll be in an enough age."

Tsurara smiled happily to him, though her tears are still getting out from the eyes, she still smile.

"I'll wait for you, forever. I'll .. I will.."

"It's nice .. To hear it." Rikuo smiled, the happiest smile that Tsurara could remember. ".. Anyway, could I have that sake? ... Oh, you too Tsurara."

"Eh? I can't drink alcohol!" she said.

"Try this. I'm sure you'll like it. Because old man always give me the best sake that he could order from his men."

He drank it, and he gave his cup to be filled by the maiden of his, and then he gave his cup to be drink by Tsurara. After that, she sipped it.

The taste is so mild and melt in her tongue, and she felt so drunk. She felt so sleepy, all the sudden.

"Rikuo-sama ... I am sleepy ..." she murmured.

Rikuo felt that he needed to .. Touch the porcelain skin of hers, and he's starting to get wander, how delicious may her lips be.

_Oi! Damn it! It's no good. Please, just don't do anything stupid!_

'I'm fine damn it. I just felt a bit unhealthy .. Damn old man. He gave the strong sake after all!'

Tsurara seemed to sound asleep, in his embrace. The cute face of her, seemed never please his mind. Though, fighting against his perverted mind, he tighten his embrace to the ice lady, and murmured.

"You don't have to protect me again, Tsurara. Because I'll protect you, because I won't let you get hurt, again."

He felt so stupid to say something like that, it was not like him at all. The him who was the might grandson of Nurarihyon felt so embarrassed. But he did not regret it at all.

"U..u, okay.. Rikuo-sama.."

Did she listen to him? Oh, now it's Rikuo turn to blush.

"Oi, just sleep."

"I can't ... Something is bothering me on why I could not close my eyes.."

"Then, can this help you to go to sleep?"

He felt terribly happy, he didn't know he could be this close to her, except when the battlefields come around them.

Can't hold his wishes longer, he finally kissed her, and embrace her even tighter. He didn't want her to die, like when she is going to be killed by Tsuchigumo. He didn't want it to re-occur once more. He kissed her passionately, he didn't want to lose her.

Tsurara herself, is letting him to kiss her so passionately, she never experience it before, and she never think that this is going to be her first. He then pulled away, and murmured. His warm breath is tickling her ear.

"Good night, Tsurara."

"Good night too ... Rikuo-sama."

They would never forget this. They will remember this always.

_.:.:.:._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm bad. I know, I'm a bad author. Rikuo looked so OOC, and grammar and all! ;u; _

_But before ... I'm still concerned with Shiibashi Hiroshi sensei's condition. Because of the quake, there are no news about him at all.. If anyone had it, would you guys mind to mail me? :'(_

_Thank you once again. :D_

_-a-nobodyxiii_


End file.
